


nothing’s gonna hurt you baby

by mikayui



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, izumi sena pov, lionheart timeline, ruka is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayui/pseuds/mikayui
Summary: The room was silent.Until he started humming. A new song, I assumed. It wasn’t like his usual songs, though. The melody was sad, gloomy, blue. It’s a sound that’s able to make a person cry by just hearing it.And I don’t like that.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 17





	nothing’s gonna hurt you baby

**Author's Note:**

> title is based off nothing’s gonna hurt you baby by cas :] u can listen to it while reading it but it will hurt more . i think

I told myself once that I won’t go to you ever again. I believed that I didn’t care about you, that I’ll finally leave you alone. But here I am, standing in front of your room.

Hey, Leo-kun. Open the door, will you? Don’t be such a pain in the ass. Your sister is worried for you, you know? 

I knock the door quietly. Of course, that idiot doesn’t answer. How childish. At that point, I wanted to leave him already. But not now — not after how his sister looked at me with such terrified eyes, terrified that her brother will lose it some day.

I also don’t want him to think that I hate him. It’s not like I care about what he feels, but he’s the one that writes our songs, and I’ve never hated a single song he made. 

And that’s a big compliment coming from me — Izumi Sena. So you better open that damn door, idiot.

“Leo-kun.” I softly say as I open the door. And there he is, writing another song on the floor. Wearing his usual black hoodie, his hair untied, looking empty as ever.

“I came here to give you your school work.”

The room was silent.

Until he started humming. A new song, I assumed. It wasn’t like his usual songs, though. The melody was sad, gloomy, blue. It’s a sound that’s able to make a person cry by just hearing it.

And I don’t like that.

“Leo-kun.” I say again, louder.

“Shut up, SHUT UUUUP!” He yells.

I could only stand there, staring at him.

It was really a pain to see him like this. I don’t like it. I’m not used to seeing him like this. It didn’t hurt much before, but now that it’s been so long since I’ve seen his idiotic cheerful smile, it hurts.

“Leo-kun.” I say again, louder this time. Louder so he can recognize it was me that said it.

“You ruined my song! I’ll never forgive you! Whoever you are!” His voice was trembling as he said that.

It really felt like he didn’t recognize me.

But he’s like that, right? Once “inspiration” comes to him, that idiot’s stuck in his own little world. Not caring a single bit about reality.

“It’s me, Sena.”

He turns slowly, looking at me. “Sena.” He says, so quiet that i can barely hear him. “Sena, Sena, Sena..” He repeats my name, fastly.

“Yeah. It’s me, you idiot.” I put down his school work to his table. I never understood why the teacher always entrusts him to me. I was never close with him. It’s not like we’re friends, right? He used me for his songs, that’s it.

“Where’s.. Where’s Ruka..?” He asks, in a worried tone. It made me mad, how bad of a brother he is. 

“Outside. She’s worried for you.” I wanted to say more, I wanted to tell him how he’s a bad brother to her, how he doesn’t deserve her — but insults would mean nothing to him.

“Tell her I’m sorry.” 

“You better be.”

I walk towards the door, ready to leave his room. Until he said another word, It was vague, but I could hear it.

“I’m sorry too, Sena.”

I didn’t know what he was apologizing for, but I didn’t care. Was he sorry for being like this? Was he sorry for not coming back to knights?

I didn’t care about all of that, I’m glad to finally hear his voice again.

That doesn’t mean I’ll forgive him, though.

But even so — I’ll wait for him, no matter how long it takes.

That idiot’s like a butterfly, and I’ll wait patiently until he can finally spread his wings. 

While the four of us will be performing his songs, his weapons.. I’ll be here waiting for the king’s return.


End file.
